The Price of Power, Wisdom, and Courage
by alloftheabove2013
Summary: A young Eddie gets called upon to go on a dangerous journey that can destroy him and possibly the world. He was chosen at a young age to wield the Powers of Courage, but can he learn of his powers in time to save the princess and the world from a terrible danger and defeat those that stand in his way. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- HOA edition.


**Hey Guys! Thank You for checking out my new story! It's basically The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with HOA Characters and slight changes to make it more realistic. Now onto "The Price of Power, Wisdom, and Courage"**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to post this disclaimer once. I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or House Of Anubis. This is all for fun and games and not for profit.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny

Eddie's POV:

"Eddison!" I hear a voice calling out to me in the distance. I had just woken up from the most horrendous nightmare. This mysterious man on a dark horse was chasing after this girl who seemed to be the same age as me, about 12 years old, but I couldn't clearly make out her face. I woke up before the dream finished, but you could clearly see the fear in the girls eyes.

I look out of my makeshift window in my cabin built on a tree to see my friend, Patricia, waiting for me. She looks above and smiles at me. "Hey, Eddie, come down here!" She yells at me.

"Why!" I complain to her. I really just want to stay in bed and sleep!

She narrows her eyes and I immediately get dressed, knowing not to make her mad.

I slip on my green shirt and pants along with my green cap. Not a big fan of this outfit but the rest of the village has to wear it too.

I climb down the small ladder that connects the ground to my cabin and stand beside Patricia.

"What's up?" I ask as she holds my hand to hers. She's been doing that a lot lately. I kinda like it!

"The Great Elder summoned you, he said it's important and that you must come quickly." She replies.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask her. She quickly shakes her head. "No, I made plans with Joy to meet up" She confesses. I growl once I hear Joy's name. She's not the nicest of people in Kokiri Village, but she's Patricia's best friend.

She gives me a peck on the cheek before running away. Woah! That was awesome!

It takes me a while to get over what she just did, but I slowly start walking towards the Village Sanctuary.

I get ten steps in before someone calls my name. "Well, if it isn't little Eddison!" The most obnoxious boy in the whole village yells at me. "What do you want, Jerome" I sneer.

He has hated me since the day we met. Everyone knows that he has a crush on Patricia even though he continually denies it.

"Where are you in such a rush to get to?" He asks as he circles around me.

"If you must know, the Great Elder summoned me." I gloat with my head held high and a smirk on my face.

His facial expression immediately drops. "That must've been a mistake, he obviously wanted the best person in the village and that would be me not a lowly grunt like you!" He yells before pushing me out of the way and stomping towards the market.

I smirk before continuing my walk towards the sanctuary. After about a 2 minute walk, I arrive at the small building with tribal markings on it. Before I enter, the wind blows around me scattering the plentiful green leaves.

I slowly open the door that leads to the small room.

As soon as I step in, a gentle voice calls out to me. "Ah, Eddison, you are here!" The Great Elder exclaims.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you, correct?" He asks and I nod.

He sighs before continuing. "I have had certain visions about what is to come. I'm afraid something bad is about to happen." He confesses.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"As you know, the people of this village reach the age of 16 and stay that age forever, but you are different. I have watched you throughout the years and I know enough to tell you that you are not one of us. With this knowledge, I know that you were brought here to do something special and possibly save the world." He states.

What! What is this guy talking about?

"I am sending you to a land beyond the Lost Woods called Hyrule. Once there, look for the young princess and she shall reveal all as it was in my vision."

Is he crazy or something!

"You want me to just leave and go to an unknown land to find someone I don't know to maybe possibly save the world!" I yell at him.

"Yes, but first you must take this." He says before pulling out this shining jewel and handing it to me.

"This is the Kokiri Emerald, its purpose will be revealed later." He says before shoving me out the door.

"Okay, Okay! I'm going!" I yell as I walk out of the Sanctuary.

I want to look for Patricia, but I don't want her to get worried. It's better if I just leave and never look back until I have to.

I pass the village boundary until I am stopped by a voice yelling out to me. "Eddie! The great elder told me what he told you. I can't believe you're actually leaving and you weren't going to say goodbye to me!" She crosses her arms and pouts. I can't help, but smile at her anger. It's so cute.

"Well, what matters is that I found you in time." She says with a smile. "I also wanted to give you this. I hope you think of me when you use it." She says before tossing me an Ocarina.

I honestly have no idea as to when I would possibly use this but it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks, Patricia!" I thank her. She smiles at me for a few seconds before crushing me in a giant hug. I hug her back and we stay like that for a few minutes. She slowly pulls away and gives me a kiss on the lips. Woah! Was not expecting that!

"Promise me that you'll come back safely, Eddie." She pleads with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Of course, don't you know who you are talking to." I say with a smirk. She lets out a small chuckle. She smirks before slowly walking back to the village.

I turn around and start walking towards the great Kingdom of Hyrule.

Once I step out of the Lost Woods, a vast green field stands ahead of me.

"Woah" comes out of my mouth. This isn't like the small village that was my home. This is an entirely new place that I didn't even know existed until a few minutes ago.

The sun is about to set and I don't know how far I have to walk to reach Hyrule. My question is answered as a giant fortified castle comes into view.

I approach the large building to see the drawbridge leading inside, going up. No! I have to get in now!

I quickly run and jump up on a statue and leap onto the drawbridge right before it closes and I slide down.

Markets and people flood the street of the outskirts of the castle. I slowly walk past the groups of people. The smell of grilled chicken and other foods filled the air as I'm assuming it's dinner time.

To the North of the Town is a walkway that seems to go up to the castle. I look around and after being satisfied by the sight, I head up the walkway.

At the end is a giant gate guarded by a guard. I'm assuming they won't let a child just walk into the castle so I don't make myself known. I look above me and spot a small crawlspace which a grown man can't fit through, but maybe a kid can.

I climb up on a nearby cliff and hop onto the ledge. I accidentally kick a small pebble down the cliff, but luckily it doesn't make enough noise for the guard to notice it.

I crawl through the space and end up on the other side of the fence.

I walk upwards and find myself in a type of large garden maze with three guards walking about the three sections. The first one, I managed to slip by easily when he had his back turned. The second one took a while to get past, but I managed to use the darkness to my advantage and hide from him. The third guard, however, has a torch in his hand. I slimly tossed a rock on the opposite side of him and he ran towards it. Ha! I mean, seriously, if a twelve year old boy can get past grown men who were trained by the king, I can see why this world is in trouble.

After I pass the maze, I find myself in an open field with hundreds of flowers. I walk up towards the North of the garden to find a girl peeping throughout the window.

"Um, hello?" I ask. She gasps before turning around.

She seems to be about my age. "Who are you?" I ask, but I quickly realize who she is due to the crown on her head.

She smiles at me before answering. "I'm Princess Nathalia but you can call me Nina."

* * *

**I know that this chapter is uber short, but it's just a sneak peek chapter. I'm hoping that enough of you will encourage me to keep writing this so...Review please! One of the changes from the Ocarina of Time is that the Great Elder is supposed to be a Giant Tree called the Great Deku Tree, but I decided that I liked the idea of an actual human being than a giant talking tree. I want to finish my other story "Fire vs Water" before I write the next chapter of this story, but with enough good reviews I might update this even quicker. Until next time! Luv Ya!**


End file.
